The Statistical Consulting Service (SCS) was formally established in 1996 to provide statistical and computational expertise in the design, analysis, and interpretation of experimental results from Institute research activities. Statistical expertise provided by the SCS ranges from advice regarding data analysis to more extensive collaborative research efforts that result in joint publications in subject matter journals. These consulting projects involve a variety of scientific endeavors, including both laboratory and human studies. A number of statisticians from the Biostatistics Branch are involved in varying degrees with the SCS. This Resource Review report summarizes the consulting/collaborations provided by theBiostatistics Branch statisticians identified above for projects dealing with laboratory research. Approximately 80 scientists made use of the SCS in FY2003. Many of these activities involved the National Toxicology Program's (NTP's) long term rodent carcinogenicity studies. During FY2003 we provided significant input into the preparation of approximately 10 NTP Technical Reports that summarized the results of these studies. Three of these have also resulted in joint publications in the scientific literature. Examples of other published collaborations include (i) an evaluation of the association between the occurrence of adrenal pheochromocytoma and lung pathology in inhalation studies with particulate compounds in the male F344 rat. (ii) the development of an optimal trimming and embedding method for mouse prostate and seminal vesicles to ensure adequate, consistent sampling. (iii) an investigation of the immortalization of human uterine leiomyoma and myometrial cell lines after induction of telomerase activity. (iv) an evaluation of systemic vascular disease in male B6C3F1 mice exposed to particulate matter in inhalation studies. (v) an evaluation of the effect of chronic progressive nephropathy on the incidence of renal tubule neoplasms in the F344 rat. (vi) an investigation of sexual development in two strains of rats exposed in utero to low doses of Bisphenol A. (vii) an examination of the dietary factors affecting uterine weights of immature CD-1 mice used in uterotrophic bioassays. (viii) the development of a grading scheme for the assessment of proliferative lesions of the prostate in the TRAMP model. (ix) an investigation of cardiovascular pathology in female Sprague-Dawley rats following chronic treatment with TCDD and PCB126. (x) an evaluation of endothelial apoptosis, mitosis, S phase, p53 and hepatocytic vascular endothelial growth factor expression after short-term exposure to riddelliine. (xi) an examination of the effect on sperm production in adult Sprague-Dawley rats exposed by gavage to Bisphenol A between postnatal days 91-97. (xii) an evaluation of the effect of dietary phytoestrogens on the time of vagnal opening in immature CD-1 mice.